James Graham's The Year Without A Santa Claus Part 9.
Here is part ninth of James Graham's seventh movie spoof, The Year without a Santa Claus. Cast * Santa Claus - Sultan (from Aladdin) * Mrs. Claus - The Fairy Godmother (from Cinderella) * Jingle and Jangle - Hoigle and Moigle (from The Floigan Brothers) * Ignatius Thistlewhite - Spike (from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Mr. Thistlewhite - George Darling (from Peter Pan) * Mrs. Thistlewhite - Mary Darling (from Peter Pan) * Snow Miser - James (from Thomas and Friends) * Heat Miser - Diesel 10 (from Thomas and Friends) * Mother Nature - Atomic Betty (from Atomic Betty) * City People - Various Characters Transcript *(as our heroes arrive, they go inside the house) *Narrator: As Granny said, she was pretty nervous herself. She had no idea what to expect in Atomic Betty. But frightened as she and the guys were, they were that determined than Sultan should have his holiday. (a girl in a yellow top, green skirt, and black shoes, arrives, and is named Atomic Betty) *Atomic Betty: So I believe they gave a hard time, right, Granny? *Fairy Godmother: Look, I'm sure they did not mean to. *Atomic Betty: Oh, yes, they have! The nasty little boys, both of them. (laughs) *Fairy Godmother: Oh, well, I wouldn't say that... *Atomic Betty: Don't worry, I'll straighten them out for you. Oh, yo-ho! Children! (James appears along with Diesel 10) *James and Diesel 10: What is it, Mother, Dear? *Atomic Betty: Now, this has caused, maybe, just a simple request. Now, you just let a little snow fall in southland. And you, just let one nice spring day at the North Pole. (chuckles) All you have to do is compravise. At this time, especially, Sultan needs some examples of the Christmas Spirit, and we must set good exmaple for the other people down there to follow. So, boys, please! *Diesel 10: I won't do it! *James: Me neither. *Atomic Betty: Stop it! Stop it! (James and Diesel 10 obey) *James and Diesel 10: Yes, Mother, Dear! *Atomic Betty: Well, they're really nice boys, Mrs. Granny. Ah, sometimes they bicker, but you'll have no further trouble with them. I do hope Sultan enjoys his holiday. *Fairy Godmother: How can I ever thank you? *Atomic Betty: Oh don't mention it. Ta-ta! (our heroes leave as Sultan and Baby continue their way) *Sultan: Well, Baby, I guess you'll still be alright after all. (laughs) What's this? *Fairy Godmother: Well, my sweet little baby. I guess you will be alright after all. (laughs) Oh, what's this? (reads a note that he picks) Dear Sultan. I have to go pick up Hoigle and Moigle. We'll be back soon. That's a relief. I'll look after those. Wish you well. Now, I can stay home, and look after my cold. (Sultan goes into his bed and falls asleep as the children play in the snow) *Mayor Quimby: Yes, dear. I'll be home early. Well, I should be leaving here in a few minutes. What's that? Don't forget to wear my what--? Go washes? That are for? Oh, it's snowing, is it? Well, I guess I'd better go... What?! Snow in Southtown? I guess the Floigan Brothers are quite right about Sultan after all. *Fairy Godmother: Sultan, wake up! Look at these headlines! *Hoigle: Yes! Listen to this. Names declare that this legal holiday about Sultan. Snow falls for the first time in Southtown. *Moigle: I got this. (gives a newspaper that says 'Day Off For Sultan') *Fairy Godmother: Yes! And these all say the same. *Sultan: Well, by Jove! I guess you've proved your point. This is some good will in the hearts of all men at this time of year. This, especially this... (laughs) ...proves it. World gave me a vacation. Ah... (relaxes in bed and falls asleep) *Narrator: Dashed as a hurricane, children hurled happy message around the world. Let's give Dawson a marry Christmas. With snow, the Earth was already whitening. They rolled up their sleeves and worked like lightning. They opened their piggy banks, wrapped up their games, they charted buses and special trains to reach the Pole by the 24th. It was all their goal. East, West, North, and South. Came gifts and gifts and gifts to spear. Sending... *Child 4: You might as well reckon to get started cause I can beat you. *Narrator: Let's give Sultan a merry Christmas! With snow, the Earth was already whitening. They rolled up their sleeves and worked like lightning. (the heroes work hard together) They opened up their piggy banks and worked like brains. They started buses and special trains to each the pole by the 24th and all their goals. East, West, North, and South, came gifts and gifts. Gifts to spear from clever children everywhere. Tots, who hadn't got, a penny to spend, wrote him letters in signs to frame. They had more fun, then strange Decemeber, they said, than any they could remember. *Sultan: (awakens and wakes up, talking gibberish, and spots another letter) What's this? Why, it's a letter for me. Dear Sultan. *Girl: I'll have a blue Christmas without you, I'll be so blue thinking about you, Decorations of red on a green Christmas tree, Won't mean a thing if you're not here with me.I'll have a blue Christmas that's certain, And when that blue heartache starts hurtin', You'll be doing all right with your Christmas of white, But, I'll have a blue, blue Christmas. *Moigle: Sultan, look! Little presents from the children! Christmas presents for you, Sultan. Can you imagine that? *Narrator: Sultan was silent for a minute. His eyes were bright, but a tear stood in it. And then, he blew his nose like a trumpet brass. (Sultan blows his nose) *Sultan: God bless my soul. *Narrator: He said at last. *Sultan: By the big boring Alice, by maps in church, I didn't know children had such kind hearts. How can a man feel gladder? Proud. *Narrator: Then he turned away and blew his nose louder. (Sultan blows his nose louder) *Fairy Godmother: Is it not wonderful, dear? When we all told the children that you needed a holiday, they all agreed. So this year, they brought Christmas to you. *Sultan: A holiday?! Nonsense! Well, why's everybody standing around? There's work to be done. Load up the sleigh! Harness the team! Touch my coat! *Hoigle: But what about your cold? *Moigle: And the crack on your spine? *Fairy Godmother: And your aches? *Sultan: Oh, my back feels fine! I never felt younger! Never felt stronger! And not a simple sictom any longer! (everyone cheers) Now pile all those toys inside. There's no time to waste. Tonight, we ride! (everyone cheers and obeys) Category:James Graham Category:The Year Without A Santa Claus Movie Spoofs Category:James Graham's Transcripts Category:The Year Without A Santa Claus Parts